legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PatchM142
Re: Good Grief... What kind of header is that, Patch? Do you have bad memories, or do you think I'm going to destroy the entire wiki? :P Nice to see you again, buddy! I saw you in AG before. I was with Sora, and you said you don't remember much from Beta, but you kinda remember me. You also said "too bad your a free player. :(" I have a quick question. Yesterday, when I was adding LXF downloads links to the rockets that did not have any (I uploaded them, just so you know), every time I tried to publish an edit I had to type a capctha (I think that's how it's spelled). Of course, it is to stop spamming, but even on my profile I had to type one. I see that Rio never has to type a capctha. Ever. What is up with that? Can you perhaps make it where I don'y have to type one every time I post an external link? Oh, in case you did not read my profile, I am Rioforce's brother. ;) EDIT: I just published this, and I had to type a capctha! I didn't even put a link in here! Rio says that it is part of my sig, but I put it on my profile. What is going on? [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Daily Missions I did not know there was a daily mission template. I only saw the mission template, and I assumed that was what all missions used, one time and daily. I'll change them if you want me to, but it will take some time (I had a free afternoon for once). But I think the text in the mission would be nice. It would show how each NPC spoke. (Example: Dusty "Ya, ain't, pardner", and PRDX-4 "Beep!") Just tell me what to do. If you want them changed, I'll do as many as I can, but, like I said, it will take longer to change them than when I put them in. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 01:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I mean the dialog of the NPCs. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Shooter ([[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 02:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ninja Picture I'm not the uploader of either image (or of any image I've deleted), but I can tell you that the image I deleted was much smaller and lower-quality. Besides, what jamesster said about quality loss is true; if the original HQ file happens to be .jpg, there is no quality loss in uploading it in its original unaltered state. --PeabodySam 02:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, then. I'm no expert, but if what you say about quality loss is true, it's not something that I can help. As I said, I'm not the uploader; you would have to discuss this with jamesster (preferably not on my talk page). I'm just the janitor, going through the Unused photos, throwing out the trash while picking out the occasional gem. If I see something better in there than what we already have, it's a gem... if not, it's trash. Compared to the image previously on the Ninja page, jamesster's .jpg image was a gem. --PeabodySam 02:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have finished converting all those daily missions, but there are still a few without pages, namely Rusty Steele's and Epsilon Starcracker's missions. I put them on the daily missions chart, but I have no idea how to make a page for them, mainly because they give three missions each, none of them have a name, and they come in a random order each time. How would I create pages for those missions? And I am still haveing to type capctha every time I paste links. I was putting the same link on a few pages, and I had to type a capctha every time. The wiki has already seen it (you posted on your blog), so why does it keep doing this? I know that Rio is part of a group called "autoconfirmed users", and I am not. Could that be why this keeps happening? And if so, how do I join that group? [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 16:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dragons Okay, call me crazy, but there were six frikin dragons in nexus tower this morining! forbidden valley style dragons. Right next to the nexus. Can some one explain this to me? PS ther ewa sa mythran there too idk if he put them there Dragons Sorry i was really excited. I have a picture and ill try to change the file type so i can upload it. Dragons Your video was correct. I remember seeing TwilightPowerInventor in chat. thanks. PS that video is the coolest thing ive ever seen. Sig Test [[User:PatchM142|'Patch]] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Sig For Special:Preferences: Spam? I was working on the main LEGO Universe page the other day, and under the Closure heading (Used to be called End.), a user called Alec Warper had added a section there. It was pretty much his opinion on how LEGO Universe could be saved. Although it never used "I", I could easily tell it was his thoughts. This is not allowed here (http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Manual_of_Style "Remain in Third Person"). I reworded what he wrote to make it work with the above link, but should that even be in there in the first place? You can read the history to see how it was before. I looked up the definition of Spam too ( http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Wiki:TOS "User Pages, User Talk Pages, and User Blogs"), and I think it might be spam. I was going to ask you what you thought, though. Also, now might be a good time to put more emphasis in the Weekly News that, since LU is closing, nothing like the above should be put in the Wiki pages. That is what a Blog post is for. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 22:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree that he doesn't need to be banned for this, but that was added on November 5, and it is almost the end of the month. I have no idea how that stayed there that long. And do I (or you) need to remove that text that he typed? Like I said, I reworded it, but I'm not sure if it even needs to be there in the first place. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 00:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) shival Hey, can you or somebody alert me when shival comes online again? ~drigle~ I HAVE firefox! but it keeps opening chat in a new firefox window and it keeps spaming and I can say on line of stuff, but then it will not let me say anything else! Simon5750 00:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) nope, it just keeps saying "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." and all I can do to see what your saying or say anything is to type it and hit enter before the chat fully loads! ok...it also might be my PC it an windows XP home edition form like 2001, lame well...everything, it has NO video card, (I don't even think it has anything from this decade) and its the only thing that keeps me from playing LU..sorry, got off track, anyway, going to try again sometime, I also saw that you might be helping on saving and/or making a new LU. so hope it works! Simon5750 01:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Pet Pics Hey, Patch! le717 was looking through the pet pages yesterday, and he saw that they did not have good pictures. Some of the pets don't even have any in-game pics at all! The Mantis is aweful! Although it has 1 ingame pic, it would be nice to see it High Quality and close up. And I am doing a project with the Alien pet, and if you remember, the LXF file changed designs when they were announced so I have a long version and a short version of the Alien pet! Could you please get ingame pics of the pets? I'll get the AG pet pics now, so that's no prob. Thanks! EDIT: Ok. The same person that added the Thing.jpg file on Mantis did the same thing on Warthog. There's more proof the pets need more care! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 14:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Pets: YAY! Yay! The wiki will be greater! Oh, here's a tip: Could you perhaps put the pets to match their surroundings? Like the skelly dragon on FV prop? that would be a nice touch. But if you don't want to, that's cool too. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 17:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ? Hey Patch, how do you get it to say my name (or whoever else is looking at your profile) when you post ? I thought that was pretty cool and want to know how to put that in my profile. AceLaserMirage 21:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Hey. Check your youtube PM. You'll know what it is. ;) [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Massive's Words... Here are MSD's exact words about leaving: Really dude, so, it first started when I added some really cool and very well possible info to the Yeti and Medusa Minifigures. It stated that the Yeti was suppoced to appear in Frostburgh 2011, and the Medusa was gonna be in the Fire Temple, which I said because it glowed red like Ninjago smashables. And guess what? Jamesster erased all of it. What the heck? So, I melted down on chat, and told everyone. I was really mad. BTW, i was not banned. So, I figured this would all just pass. But NO. On November 30, 2011, it said I was kickbanned from chat. So, I tried to ask Jamesster why, but it wouldnt let me edit his talk page because I was BLOCKED! What the figgy, james?????? So, I told Destroyes (he could still edit) to edit my user page and say that I was no longer active. Because of the Admins. My only problems. PS those are HIS words not mine 99up 02:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] #time: H:i, n/j/Y [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program A worryed minifig. thanks wiki team for that message. but you need to hurry, Betuor and AceLaserMirage are going to make their own wiki for art! STOP THEM! IT'S CRAZY! I might work with them for concept art, BUT I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! Simon5750 01:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... How do I change my account name? The Duck 02:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Vertigo Loop and Pets... Hey, Patch! I have seen that on some pages on this Wiki there are not many or no pictures at all! I was wondering if you could get pics for them. I saw that Vertigo Loop Racetrack had no pictures of the track at all. And none of the Frostburgh Vertigo Loop either. So I was wondering if you could get some. Or you could get someone else to get them. BTW, the Pets still need in-game pics, so I just wanted to throw that out there. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Racetrack Pics Well, the UI isn't the worst thing in the world. But maybe you can get pics during the intro loading sequence on the racetrack. BTW, should there be a seprate for Frostburgh racetrack? [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 02:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've got some video of the Frostburgh race track, I could either extract still images from that, or just upload the video, or both. It's 800x600 though... Not exactly HD. Better then nothing though. White Horse Mystery I guess you can pull it off, but I'm not very pleased with how White was handling it anyway. "I'm not the one trying to argue, like i said, I have better things to do then to argue with a bunch of kids who will like always, try to win the argument." Great way to end an argument... The Venture Dude ·''' Talk By the way... By the way, Patch, this is for you. Jediliam with his "PatchM143 costume". The Venture Dude '''· Talk The Chat Ban! Please, unchat ban me. My sister was on the comp when I was not on the keyboard and she might have typed in a few swear words. Please unchat ban me because I really want to stay in touch with my friends!!!! Yahooie7 00:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Get On Chat. :D It's time to celebrate. Someone's back. And it's me. :D TheHarleyQuinn I'm not mad Hey. I'm not mad. I understand that I broke a few rules on this wiki and I don't need to be a mod. So, let's all just be friends and look at the main point of this wiki (to gather information of LEGO Universe before it closes) instead of everybody fighting on the chat about who is leaving and who will be a mod... etc. :) [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 19:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you like patches? I made a LEGO Universe Memories wiki. Could you do a short favor and tell people to put cherished memories on the wiki? LEGO Universe Memories Wiki Yahooie7 02:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Wiki Server Hey! I think it wuld be a good idea not to mention the LU Wiki Server ever again. It would make the whole wiki happier and nobody would be fighting or leaving the wiki because they are mad. We should really think about the main mission: To make a complete documentation of LEGO Universe before it closes. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 00:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) L33T HAMMER BRO is a sockpuppet of MassiveSodaDuck. It is illegal to sockpuppet, may you inform MassiveSodaDuck and Mythrun about this? Or you could ban that account yourself. Yahooie7 23:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Oops! Sorry 'bout that. :S I was trying to insert my photo, and it wouldn't let me, so I did that. Wait, can my photo stay in the gallery, though? TheHarleyQuinn Ants You know patch... it says that ants were spawned from ant hills, and this "volcano" looks pretty pale to be a volcano... MassiveSodaDuck 00:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No no no no no. There was no front end during PreAlpha. Pre alpha was before alpha. Please change it back. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 23:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Um, there WAS a front end in pre-alpha, and it was a slightly modified version of the early alpha front end. There's video of it from 2008, earliest form of pre-alpha there is. Patch wait. I think the Unidentified Named Spiderling page has promise. I am guessing that this was a early spiderling, used in the first days of Pre-Alpha. It also resembles a Paradox Spiderling, which oculd of been modeled after it. Dont destroy it yet, i think it has promise. Ok,i agree with you on this one... Worst. Page. EVER. The unidenifed mech page is a bunch of bricks: 1:We dont even knw if its real! 2:Its just a cannon instead of the blaster. I agree with you to delete it. AtomicScientist 13:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist OH, be quiet. That's why it was named what it is. It shouldnt be deleted, Atomic. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Custom Template To be blunt, the answer is "I don't know". There are so many templates on this wiki, and many of them are barely used, so I wouldn't be surprised if there is some template that fits your criteria, but I do not know if it exists. I would make it myself, but I'm not much of a programmer; if I'm handed a pre-made template, I can use it just fine, but if I have to make a template myself... well, let's just say that programming is not my first language. So, in short, I'm not the one you would want to ask. Jamesster? Possibly. Mythrun? Probably. Me? Sorry, nope. --PeabodySam 22:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Where am i? :( I know you only know me from the wiki, but arent i a friend of yours? if so, then why arent i with the others on the friends list? AtomicScientist 23:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Page Deleted? I recently saw you deleted the Mythran Messages page for no reason. why? Its a tool used by the mythran like bans and mutes, and does not belong on the mythran page as its not a mythran, and the tag ontop said it would be voted on, but it was deleted without vote. Also, it said if someone adds to it it wont be deleted, and as i just finished adding content to the page, it told me that page doesnt exist and i lost all the hard work i did on the page. So why was it deleted? Should we just delete the jetpack page then since Epsilon uses a jetpqack like the mythran use those messages? ZapDragonMeteor 02:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Property Guards What would you think of having a page for the Property Guards as a whole, so that the Wiki could go into more depth on them without having to lengthen each article? There's a lot of LU history in these guys, so I think it's something to consider (unless, of course, somebody already thought of it and it was shot down for whatever reason :P). Bigbudcat 17:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Nah, what I meant was making a group page that goes in-depth about the Guards, but leaving the original pages intact also. Bigbudcat 18:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll see what I can add. Hopefully it'll turn out fairly well... Bigbudcat 18:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Missions I have some spare time, and I would like to add to the missions like you suggested, but quite frankly, I have no idea where to start. Are there any mission chains in particular that need work? Thanks. -Nebula- 18:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mythran Party I didn't even know there was a Mythran party right now. I thought it was at 8 tonight... The Venture Dude · Talk